Dear Tummy Love, Sam
by deetrixjaay
Summary: Freddie finds a note his girlfriend Sam wrote... to her tummy?  My very first fanfic! Read and review please!


Dear Tummy. Love, Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam and I were hanging in the iCarly studio, sprawled on two beanbag chairs. Sam had her head in my lap and her legs were draped over her own chair. I toyed with my girlfriend's curly blonde hair. Yeah, Sam's my girlfriend, has been for three months now.<p>

"Quit messing with my hair, Frednub. You'll ruin it!"

I unraveled the curl I had twisted around my finger. Then I traced a line along Sam's jaw, stopping at her chin, and lifted her face up towards mine. I kissed the tip of her nose. "How can I ruin perfection, Princess Puckett?" I asked her."Jesus, you're such a sap, Benson." Her nonchalant tone was ruined by a light blush that spread across her cheeks.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to the hallow of her throat. "But I'm _your_ sap, right?" I couldn't see her face but I knew she was probably rolling her eyes.

"My gods, Fredsappy, just stop."

I sat up, frowning. Sam almost never expressed any of her feelings for me. I mean I know she's Sam Puckett and all, but would it kill her to even compliment me or say 'I love you' every once in a while?

Sam looked up at me. When she say my upset expression she just laughed. "Aw, is baby Fweddie upset? Get over it, Freddington!" She then took her head off my lap and heaved herself into a standing position. "Anywaaays, I'm going downstairs to get Carly to make me a sandwich. I hope that by the time I get back, you won't be upset anymore, m'kay?" She kissed me and bounded out of the room. Right before she walked out the door, a folded piece of paper fell out of the pocket of her – _my_ – sweatshirt.

I waited a couple of seconds before picking up the paper. I plopped back onto my beanbag chair, unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Tummy,_

_Sorry about the butterflies. They're not my fault…_

_They're __**his**__. Freddie Benson. The dorkiest nub ever and the absolute __**best boyfriend in the world**__. Every time he flashes me that adorable half-smile or kisses me on the nose or calls me Princess or Sammy or whenever I look into his big, chocolate brown eyes those damn butterflies show up._

_But that's alright 'cause those are all reasons why I love him. But I would never say that to his face because in our relationship, all the sappy stuff is his job._

_Love,_

_Sam_

A big, goofy grin spread across my face. I couldn't believe tough and abrasive Sam Puckett had written a cute note all about me. I read it again and laughed. Only my always-hungry girlfriend would write a note to her stomach.

"Whatcha got there, Fredders?"

My head snapped up and I found myself looking into pools of grayish blue. I smirked. "Oh, it's nothing really. Just something I found on the ground. Some girl wrote this fluffy little note to her tummy all about her amazing boyfriend." I laughed when her face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"What the hell Benson! You were never supposed see that!" she yelled, snatching the note from my hands. Then she stuffed it into the back pocket of her denim shorts, folded her arms across her chest, and stared at the ground.

I thought she looked really cute with my oversized sweatshirt, blushing cheeks, and embarrassed expression. "What's the matter, Sammy? Afraid if you look into my big, chocolate brown eyes those butterflies are going to show up?" I teased.

"Shut up, Fredloser!" Sam screamed. Then she launched herself at me, caught me around the middle, and tackled me to the ground. She let out a flurry of punches to my gut.

I just laughed again. "Hate to break it to you babe, but because I now go to the gym at least four times a week, a super sexy layer of abs are now protecting me from your punches."

Sam stood up and spat a chuck of hair out of her mouth. "Then I'll hit you in a place that's not protected." And she stomped down on my – ahem – nether regions.

I rolled up into a ball, clutching my crotch. "Holy crap, Sam! Why'd you do that?" I squeaked.

She crossed her arms again. "You were freakin' making fun of me!"

"Hot damn, Sammy. I don't think I'm going to be able to have kids after this."

"Good! I wasn't planning on having kids with you in the future anyways!"

What Sam said shocked the pain right out of me. I stood up and walked up to her. "You've been thinking about our future together, Sam?" She just shuffled her feet and refused to look at me. I lifted her chin and looked straight into her eyes. "Because I have." Shock reflected in her eyes.

I cupped her cheek. "You want to know what I see? There's a white picket fence and a rose garden. We're sitting on the steps to the porch, watching our brown hair, blue-eyed kids play in the front yard. Then we're a little bit older. We're sitting on those steps again. You're in my arms, crying because our kids are off to college. And then –"

Sam pressed a finger to my lips. "We're all old and elderly." She continued my story. "And we're sitting on rocking chairs. It's still the same house, just the picket fence is crumbling a bit, but the roses are still beautiful and you're still with me. Our hands are intertwined and we're rocking back and forth. You kiss me on the cheek and I can't help but think that my life worked out perfectly." When she finished, she removed her finger from my lips and traced a line down to the bottom of my shirt.

I kissed her on the forehead and she buried her face into my chest. "If you tell anyone I was being this sappy, I'll rip your balls off and that future we both see will never happen. Got it?" she mumbled. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you, Princess Puckett."

"Love you, too Freddork."

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, yo! DEETRIXJAAY riiight her! (: LOL. So that's the end of my very first fanfic. I'd reaaally appreciate some reviews to see how I did. Pwease and thank yous!<strong>


End file.
